1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sign including a C-Channel frame construction wherein one or more peripheral edge frames are assembled with back braces arranged and spaced in a substantially back to back relation to one another. The space between the frames is limited only to the imagination of the designer or are designed to accommodate a specific size of upright(s) or a single pole requirement.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,251. In the advertising industry the use of display devices in the form of signs which are permanently mounted at a given location is of course extremely well known. The particular configuration or construction of the sign utilized in any given advertising application depends upon such things as type of business goods or services being advertised, location at which the sign or display device is to be located and the particular segment of the public to which the advertisement is directed. Because of these many diverse applications, there is of course a demand for various types of signs. This variety of demand severely restricts the mass production or the use of mass production techniques in producing a generally standard-type sign. Accordingly such a mass produced sign has been relatively unknown in the advertising industry. It is readily understood why large scale or mass production of a substantially standard display device is highly desirable from an economic standpoint. In addition, maintenance of a standard-type sign would also involve the expenditure of less money since repair or servicing of such a sign could be done on a replacement part type basis.
Other disadvantages inherent in the production and use of a custom made sign includes the cost involved in installing these signs which often times equals or exceeds the actual production cost. Since up to the present time no one single sign structure has had the versatility to satisfy the wide variety of advertising needs, the installation of the varying sign structures would also have to be done on a custom installation type basis. Since a custom built sign had to be produced which adapted to a particular location or business to be advertised, those involved in installing these prior art structures would often times be dealing with completely different structures of which they had no general knowledge or experience. Because of the above factors, the time and expense involved in the installation of conventional signs is relatively great.
Because of these and other commonly known problems prevalent in the advertising and sign making industry, there has been a long felt need for a display device which is versatile enough to be adapted to a number of various advertising situations. At the same time, such a display device must comprise a relatively simple, low-cost construction capable of being easily maintained and transported to any given location. Ideally, such a sign structure would be of a somewhat standard type construction which was capable of being built through the application of mass production techniques. In addition, the versatility of such a structure would include its being installed on diverse types of supporting devices regardless of their size or shape.
The state of the art for Spaced Frame Construction was patented by the inventor, Coleman Patent No. 3,893,251 Jul. 8, 1975. Since that time, there has been continued pressure on sign fabricators for more diverse and cost effective means of building signs and moreover a system with ease of fabrication and flexibility to be sized to meet the requirements of various local code restrictions which bring on many size variations never before known to the sign industry.
C-Channel construction is similar to Spaced Frame Construction in that both systems use an extruded or fabricated peripheral edge frame, however, the Space Frame Construction was dependent on tabs which were attached to each frame with bolted cross members to these tabs. C-Channel construction has eliminate the tabs in favor of a C-Channel peripheral edge frame which accepts a cross member within or over the outside of the peripheral edge frame. This construction increases strength and reduces labor by elimination of the tabs and the increased strength from the interconnecting cross members and peripheral edge frames.
A second distinct difference between Space Frame Construction and C-Channel construction is that the Spaced Frame Construction was dependent on an interior pole for structural strength whereas C-Channel construction utilized interior vertical or horizontal supports which are attached at the top and bottom to the cross members thereby eliminating the need for a center pole. A manufacturing advantage is gained, also a reduction of weight for freight savings in general.
The third valuable gain is the expedience of installation in the field. With C-Channel construction, the support members are arranged so that the sign structure slides over an upright of any configuration dictated either by a designer or engineers requirements. The structure may be designed to fit on existing field condition of one or more uprights and horizontal, vertical or diagonal. C-Channel construction allows the top of the sign to become weight bearing as well as the bottom of the frame may also become weight bearing if required. A solid stop or support may be added to the upright or uprights at a point below the bottom of the sign to allow for a support on the bottom. Ideally, the structure should bear 50% of the weight at the top of the structure and 50% of the weight at the bottom of the structure.
In the event the designer wishes to use the sign single faced, then a vertical or horizontal structural member may be attached to the rear ends of the cross members to create back support bracing thereby enabling the single sided structure to be attached to a building or flat against one or more uprights or existing structures of various configurations.